FarmVille Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive2
This is the second archive of past requests for adminship. Please use . Max of 5 per page. JESSE9705>>> i will support this site and do my duties and help in anyway i can i will not tolerate vandals they will blocked straight up Support # Neutral # Oppose # Comments *'Closed' - You must have 200 productive edits to file a RfA. I suggest that you spend a bit more time editing the Wiki as a normal user - get to know the community and start making a few edits that you can do without admin powers. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 09:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Additionally, it is not policy here to block vandals right away :P Ajraddatz Talk 14:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) }} Hey! My name's 5alo on wikia. I love playing FarmVille. Even though I haven't made any edits on this wiki, I've read many articles and I'm really familiar with a lot of things in the game. I'm currently on Level 31. I would really like to become an admin, and I completely understand the idea that I didn't become an admin. Also, I would understand this because I haven't made any edits. Anyways, I've started playing the game since late December 2009 (I should've said this way before). 5alo Support # Neutral #Much more time should be spent in the community, and while time is passing please contribute quality edits and you will surely have my vote.--Tikopowii 05:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #It says in the rules that you need at least 200 productive edits. You seem to have only 2 edits which are those to create this request. I suggest, you show a bit more of your abilities. Ackermann 13:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) #Per above. Ajraddatz Talk 14:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments *'Closed' - You do not have enough productive edits to file a RfA. I suggest that you spend a bit more time getting to know the community and making edits you can do as a normal user for a while. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 09:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) }} Mhavril39 has been a dedicated user to this wiki for months now. Always doing maintenance jobs like fixing templates, or helping to update the wiki with new info. I nominate him for adminship, in strong belief that it will aid his ability to help the FarmVille Wiki. Keep up the great work :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Support #Per above. Ajraddatz Talk 21:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) #I think you'd make a great admin. --Tikopowii 21:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) #I just took a look at his logs and noticed that he is one of the most active, enthusiastic and productive editos around. I can only support this! Valnar275 22:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) #I know you're gonna be a good admin :) Gamemakergm 22:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) #I've seen some wonderful changes from you! You'll make a good admin. Usakoi 23:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) #Nice contributions, mate. (: . 08:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #You're a great member of the Wiki, we would all benefit from you having these rights. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *As this has reached at least +5 support, this request is successful. Congratulations. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) }} Raiine has only been here a week, but during that time has made over 700 edits and shown that he (she?) has a desire to really help the wiki. Because of this, I nominate him (her?) for adminship. Ajraddatz Talk 13:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Support #Ajraddatz Talk 13:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #Resa1983 13:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) # Dexter338 13:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #Gamemakergm 14:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #I think (s)he's doing a good job! Valnar275 15:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #--Tikopowii 18:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) # . 11:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) #Mike 17 21:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #You've done an amazing job here; however, I would like to see you interact with the community more - post on talk pages, Forums, etc. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments *Thanks guys for the supports , By the waay im a 13 yr old Kid ( Boy ) Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Patroller 16:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification XD Ajraddatz Talk 16:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::So everyone is clear, this nom will run for one week. Ajraddatz Talk 17:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, it looks like nobody is opposing, so I have closed this RfA and granted Raiine administrator rights. Ajraddatz Talk 18:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) }} Resa1983 has been a dedicated editor since he joined the wiki just shy of a month ago. As usual, we are in need of more active administrators, and I feel that this user would make great use of the extra tools. Ajraddatz Talk 03:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Support #Ajraddatz Talk 03:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #Nice Edits and Approachable :) Raiine (Talk) 03:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #Sure,why not? Gamemakergm {Talk} 22:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #A good all around editor. 04:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) #From what I've seen, you'd do a great job. Theboy1001 Talk 21:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *This RfA is now closed, and has passed. Resa1983 is now an administrator. Ajraddatz Talk 03:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) }} Hi there! I'm Hapi007, and I would like to become an administrator for the Farmville Wiki! Since I only joined this Wiki... yesterday, you might think I'm unexperienced, but I've been editing on the Runescape Wiki, where I have almost over 9000 edit count! And think about the fact that I have made over 100 pages in 1 day. I've seen alot on this Wiki which can be improved (templates, etc). Greetings, Hapi007. . 13:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I understand that 1 day is too short, but if I really want to improve this Wiki, I will need admin-tools. . 13:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Support #Whoops, didn't notice this. We do need a new admin. Ajraddatz Talk 15:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) #It seems indeed that we need a new admin, the amount of edits is getting bigger and bigger. Gakhaas 18:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Result Hapi007, your RfA has been successful, congratulations. You will receive your powers shortly. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 16:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) }} I think I can be a good admin :) 23:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Support #Ajraddatz Talk 23:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) #Resa1983 03:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) #I wish sooo ... :] Goodluck for that :P Raiine (Talk) 08:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) #A good helpful user could be a good admin. -- 23:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) #I've thought you'd make a good admin for some time, I'd love to see you get it. Theboy1001 Talk 21:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *This RfA has been successful, congratulations - you are now an admin. Theboy1001 Talk 17:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) }} So yeah, I have been here on the wiki for quite some time, mainly adding pictures, correcting typos and removing vandalism. There are still things I can't fix myself though (correcting article/picture names, etc.) and therefore I'd like to request admin rights. However, I do have to say that I'm not as active as the other admins (busy with college), but I still find some time to visit the wiki and make some edits on a regular base. Hoping for your support, Valnar275 11:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Support #You've done a great job here, and I definitely trust you as an administrator. Ajraddatz Talk 13:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) #I always see on RC that you are filling up Galleries and that's great thing, Nothing more to say :) Goodluck Raiine (Talk) 16:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) #You've done great, admin powers will only help you do a better job. Theboy1001 Talk 18:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) # Good job :) Gamemakergm(Talk) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *This has had unanimous support after 5 days so is successful. Congratulations, you are now an admin. Theboy1001 Talk 15:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) }} Hi, my name is Andrew, I love FarmVille and I personally think I could make quite a good contribution to FarmVille Wiki as an admin. *I am very good with FarmVille. I have made 1,000,000 coins once, and on my quick route to another 1 million! *I have a 24x24 farm, and am very good at making coins. I am the fastest 'level upper' in my neighbours. *I know about unreleased items before 99% of other FarmVille players! *I am always friendly, and love to help people with FarmVille, and answer there questions. *If you want to know anything about me, just ask! I don't bite! FarmVilleGuru. Support # Neutral # Oppose #GamemakergmTalk Comments *This RfA is closed. You must have at least 200 productive edits to file an RfA. Farmvilleguru, try editing as a normal user first, spend time working with the community and editing pages normally. Once you've been here a while, you could considerer filing another RfA. Theboy1001 Talk 18:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) }} Hey I'm Phillip, I'm on level 70 on Farmville. I have been playing for about 6 months. I play it daily and would like to clock the whole game. Phillip Support # Neutral # Oppose # Comments * Closed. You've been told you need 200 edits to make a request. This is your 3rd attempt at adminship. Please follow directions (ie get 200 quality edits), then feel free to reapply. This request for adminship is now closed. Resa1983 22:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) }} Category:Inactive rights requests